1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for mounting and demounting a bearing unit, comprised of a chock with a roll pin bearing arranged therein in connection with a back-up roll of a roll stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to arrange the back-up rolls of roll stands in such a bearing unit, for example, a Morgoil bearing. These have a hydraulic removal device installed within the chock for mounting and demounting the bearing onto and from the roll pin. Of these hydraulic removal devices, remaining at all times in each bearing unit, there must therefore be, for example, in a seven stand rolling train, a total of 28 such units because each back-up roll has on the movable as well as on the stationary bearing side a bearing unit, respectively. In addition to this, at least the same amount of space is required for additional change-over locations, and, moreover, a significant proportion of spare parts is required because they are cost-intensive specialty parts which have a long delivery time. As a result of the constant residence in the bearing unit, the hydraulic removal devices are also subject to external influences within the bearing, such as contaminated oil, bearing damage, and start-ups which reduce the service life and/or require repair work.